


Movie Night

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Series: Happy Days 2nd Generation [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee Dee and her best friend, Mandy Waters are looking forward to Valentine's Day, which is coming up next month. They usually like to plan ahead for picking out the movies they wanted to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to let Dee Dee have another story to share with you, so this story is the one she told me to write up. Enjoy

I am Dee Dee Fonzarelli. I live in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. I do live with my mother, Tiffany Branson – Fonzarelli. She is a children’s doctor who treats depression and anxiety. I sure am happy I don’t have either one. I was hanging out with my best friend, Mandy Waters. Today was Saturday, so I am not going back to school until Monday. Mandy almost always sees me in school but when we’re not visiting each other, we hang out with different people.

My mother had the weekend off also. She and I made up an agreement that I would be able to be home alone when I start high school. As for now, I am only an eighth grader and fourteen years old. Mandy and I agreed to have a movie night on Valentine’s Day, but she was only here to help me decided what movie we would agree to watch. Movie nights are always fun. We don’t go to the theater and watch a movie much, but we mostly buy, rent, or watch them on television.

Valentine’s Day was coming up next month, and we thought it made sense to watch a romantic movie. We have several Disney movies that have a lot of romance, so we went through the stack of Disney movies my mother and I kept. Both Mandy and I were in the mood for a Disney movie on Valentine’s Day this year, so there was a lot of choices for us to pick out.

“Mom?”

“Yes, Dee Dee?”

Mom walked out of the kitchen.

“Would you like to help us decide what movie would be good for Valentine’s Day?”

“I’d love to help, dear.”

Mom joined us on the floor. She had to sit on her knees in order to help Mandy and I. We went through the stack: Hercules, Aladdin, Lion King, Jungle Book, Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella, and Beauty and the Beast were the choices we had.

“I’d vote for Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty,” Mom told us, and then asked, “how does that sound to you girls?”

Mandy and I were talking about it,. Mom gave us enough time to decide what would be good for movie night. We both agreed on Sleeping Beauty.

“We decided on Sleeping Beauty, Dr. Fonzarelli,” Mandy told Mom.

I was going to be sleeping over at Mandy’s house on Valentine’s Day like I said earlier, so now seemed like a good idea. Then Mom came up with another idea.

“Why not watch both? Cinderella has always been my favorite,” Mom told us.

“What do you think, Mandy? I happen to like Mom’s idea.”

“Let’s do that, then. I have Cinderella at home also, but you can bring Sleeping Beauty. I don’t have that movie.”

“All right. We can have popcorn while we watch those movies. You know movies and popcorn are the best mix,” Mandy replied.

I agreed. What Mandy just told us was true. I do have an older brother named Lester, but he doesn’t live here in Milwaukee with Mom and I. Mom did have a telephone conversation earlier today, and Mom told me that Lester was going to do the same thing as Mandy and I are.

Lester lives in New York now because he is attending college there. He likes it there in New York, which is a good ting. He’s only a sophomore. I really don’t pay much attention what Lester wants to do after he finishes college. Whatever he decides on, I’ll be happy for my older brother. Mom and I went to New York last year, which was a lot of fun. Mom and I were making plans to go out there for the summer when Lester was coming to Milwaukee and spend some time with us, but plans changed to visit New York during Christmas break, so that worked out well.

It was ten after twelve when Mom helped us decide on a movie or two for our Valentine’s Day movie night. The last one Mandy and I did that, I let her stay here, and this time it’s my turn to visit her house for movie night.

“Now movies are chosen for next month, would you girls like some lunch?” Mom asked.

I gave Mandy another silent look to see if she wanted to agree with me. Mandy and normally talk to each other in silence and that’s how we agree on things, so Mom is now familiar with that.

Mom let us talk it over for a while before I gave her the answer. It only took us a minute or two before I gave my mother the answer.

“Mom, she decided to stay for lunch,” I answered.

“What would you like?” 

I didn’t bother asking Mom to tell us what the choices we had that was available.

“Can we do macaroni and cheese?” 

“Sure we can, dear.”

Mom and I usually like our mac and cheese homemade.

“I’ll go in the kitchen right now and get a move on.”

Mandy and I watched Mom running to the kitchen. Mom always does this when she makes lunch and dinner. Mandy and I decided to play a few games of Go Fish while we waited for the mac and cheese. My mother always made sure I was served fruits and vegetables for supper and lunch. Sometimes I would help Mom prepare supper. Since Mandy was over, I didn’t help Mom prepare to feel left out if I did help Mom with the mac and cheese. That could wait until next time.

Mandy stayed until lunch was over, because she had chores to do. I usually do my chores either morning or afternoons. Since Mandy was over here for the morning, I chose to do them when she left.

“After we’re done eating lunch, Dr. Fonzarelli, I have to get home. My chores are calling me.”

“That’s fine, Mandy. I will see you again another time when you come back.”

“That won’t be very much longer, Mom.”

It didn’t take us very long to eat our lunch. When we finished, we stood up and Mom asked me to walk Mandy to the door, which I did.

“I had fun today, Dee Dee.”

“So did I. See you in school on Monday?”

“That’s fine with me.”

That’s when Mandy walked off. I waved to her, and she did return it back.


	2. Chapter 2

“Mom?”

“Yes, Dee Dee?”

“Thank you for helping Mandy and I pick a couple of movies for the next movie night.”

“You’re welcome, dear. We can always do movie night here at home.”

“I know. I’ll tell Mandy you said that.”

Mom didn’t say anything else.

“Mom, I wanted to let you know that you are the best mother I’ve ever had.”

“Thank you, Dee Dee. You’re the best daughter I ever had.”

When Mom said that, we gave each other a hug.

When we finished hugging, I said, “Mom, have you spoken to Lester since he told you he was doing movie night also?”

“No, I haven’t. You can talk to him about it if you want.”

“I will do just that. I’ll do it right now.”

I headed to my bedroom and grabbed my phone from my desk. I somehow left it there. The phone didn’t need to be charged yet, so now sounded like a good time to call Lester.

After I finished dialing, I listened to Lester’s cell phone ring a few times before he picked up. When Lester did answer, I said, “Hello, Lester.”

“Hi, Dee Dee. I was just thinking of you. How have you been?”

“I’m doing good. Mandy and I finished picking out a couple of movies.” 

“That’s cool. What did you and Mandy agree on?”

Lester sometimes can be easy to talk with, but he and I do get along. We sometimes share things when he’s here in Milwaukee, but we don’t have the same taste of sharing things.

“Mom tells me that you and Mandy are planning to have a movie night on Valentine’s Day.”

“It’s true, Lester. Mom said the same thing about you.”

“I’m sure she did. What videos did you both agree on?” he asked.

“Mom helped us. We decided on Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty. Both are romantic, you know. Anyway, Mandy and I have been in the mood for Disney for Valentine’s Day.”

“I understand, Sis. I’m sure you and Mandy aren’t the only ones who want Disney on Valentine’s Day.”

“Duh. What do you plan to watch with your friends? A romance?”

“Of course it isn’t a romance. We agreed on Elvis Presley’s Jailhouse Rock and American Graffiti.” 

“I have not heard of those movies. Are they oldies?”

“Yes, they are oldies. I doubt Mom cares for Elvis.”

I happened to agree with my older brother, but I didn’t say a word on that. From what Dad told us while growing up that Elvis Presley was a favorite of his while he liked James Dean.

I have seen a few oldies movies, but I just don’t show very much interest in them. Even though movies today can be violent, I’ll take Disney any day. Lester and I don’t like movies that have war involved. Besides, Mom doesn’t allow that for her children.

“Have you and your friends picked out a time?”

“No. We’re going to wait for that when the time gets closer.”

“That makes sense to me,” I agreed.

“Have you and Mandy agree on what time you would begin your movie night?”

“I think it’s at dinnertime. We’re going to watch these movies at her house unless plans change. We’ll always add more details.”

“That’s true. I hope you and Mandy have a fun evening with your choice of movies.”

“Same to you, Lester. Have you been to the movie theater recently?” I asked.

“Of course not. I have mostly been focusing on my schoolwork than caring about what movies are out. It is crazy when you visit the theater here in New York. That is why I hardly ever go. A few of my friends visit there more than I do, so that’s good enough for me.”

“I haven’t been to the theater in months. That’s why Mandy and I planned on doing movie night.”

“That’s cool. I will talk with you again soon.”

“It was nice talk with you also, Lester. We can talk again soon. Do you plan on seeing other movies besides the ones you told me about?” I asked my brother.

“No, but I’m sure we might add more to the pile. If the pile does add up, I’ll let you know what else my friends and I pick out.”

“I’m sure you will, Lester. It was nice hearing your voice again.”

“The same goes with you, Sis. Listen, I have to run. I need to start the shower, so there’s always time to talk with you soon. Give Mom my love from me.”

“I will do that. Do you plan to have a bubble bath?”

Lester could tell I was only joking, which is true. It isn’t often Lester and I tease each other like this.

“Of course I don’t plan to do that. I’m going into the shower, and not the bathtub.”

“You can tell I was only teasing.”

“I know. I didn’t like that one.”

Once again, Lester and I said good – bye and we ended our conversation here. This time it was my turn to disconnect the conversation with my brother. I walked back downstairs to rejoin Mom.

“How did your conversation go with your brother?” asked Mom,

“It was good, Mom. Lester told me the movies he and his friends decided on, but not one of them are romances.”

“Men don’t care for romance like we do, Dee Dee.”

“I know. I just teased Lester.”

“What was your joke this time?”

“He was going to take a shower, and not spend time in the bathtub. I asked him if he was going to have a bubble bath.”

Mom started laughing.

“Good one, huh?”

“Yes, it was,” Mom said as I joined in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ending for the chapter was something that popped in my head to make it humorous. I hope you all like the end.


	3. Chapter 3

Movie night finally arrived. I didn’t show up at Mandy’s house until five – thirty. I bought my movie with me as planned.

“Welcome, Dee Dee. Why don’t you come on in?” Mandy’s mother asked invitingly.

Mandy’s mother’s name was Jenny.

“Thank you for inviting me tonight to watch movies with Mandy,” I said politely.

“You’re always welcome here, Dee Dee. I’ll go tell Mandy you’re here.”

I followed Mrs. Waters into the living room. I decided to stand until Mandy walked down the stairs.

“I see you made it, Dee Dee. I just had to finish up a chore or two before you got here.”

Mandy said that as we both hugged one another.

“Would you care for a drink?” Mrs. Waters asked me.

“Milk sounds good for now, Mrs. Waters,” I answered.

Mom and Dad taught Lester and I how to behave ourselves as a guest at a friend’s house with words such as “yes, please” and “no thank you.” It is true to act polite. I told myself.

“What would you like to see first, Dee Dee?” Mandy asked me.

“Cinderella sounds good to me,” I answered.

Mandy took it out and put the DVD in and pressed PLAY. By then Mrs. Waters had two glasses of milk when the movie began.

“Here you go, girls. We’ll get started for supper now if you’d like.”

“That sounds great, Mom,” Mandy said.

I didn’t say anything since I had a couple of sips in my mouth, so all I could do for now was nod my head, agreeing with Mandy. Once Mandy’s mom was back in the kitchen once more, I said, “Have I mentioned that Lester is doing the same thing we are?”

“I think you did tell me, but I don’t remember,” Mandy answered.

It looked to me that she was telling the truth.

“What sort of movies is Lester watching with his friends tonight?” 

“He said they were old movies. I’d rather stick with Disney,” I answered.

“Did he tell you the titles?” Mandy asked as we heard her mother put the timer on.

When Mandy was over at my house and decided what we should watch, we did agree having take – out pizza. I guess the menu had been changed by Mrs. Waters. Mandy’s father wasn’t around, so I didn’t get the chance to say hello. I hadn’t been at Mandy’s very long yet, so we didn’t get to have a short conversation with him. He wasn’t home because he had patients to see. He’s a doctor, so his job keeps him busy.

I finished my first glass of milk long before Mandy’s mom put the timer on. From what I knew, a few of my other friends couldn’t drink milk because they have allergies to diary, and that is no fun at all. I’m happy I’m not in their shoes. I might get carsick, but I don’t have allergies. Before I get into the car, I have to take a medication. I’m not crazy about pills, but that’s what the doctor prescribed. I wish I could complain about it, but I don’t have a choice at all.

“Dee Dee, would you like more milk?” Mandy asked as she looked at my empty glass.

“Yes, please.”

Mandy got up, but we paused the movie, even if it meant she would return shortly.

“How’s the movie?” I heard Mrs. Waters ask.

“It’s good, Mom. I sure don’t like those wicked stepsisters and their mother.”

“I didn’t care much for them either.”

“I came here to pour another glass of milk for Dee Dee.”

“That didn’t last long.”

“Of course not. Dee Dee gets thirsty very quickly.”

What Mandy just said was true, but liquid is very important. Even though Mom is a children’s doctor, she tells me drinking lots of liquid is what your body needs most. I guess that’s true. She had once told Lester and I that drinking water keeps us alive. I don’t have any thought about that, but I’m guessing most doctors tell you the same thing, but who knows?

Once Mandy returned to the living room with my refilled glass. I thanked her when she rejoined me on the couch.

“Dinner should be ready soon,” Mandy told me.

“Sounds good to me.”

I didn’t bother asking what was on the menu since I could smell spaghetti and garlic bread.

“That spaghetti smells wonderful,” I told my best friend.

“I agree with you,” Mandy replied.

We were able to eat with Mrs. Waters within fifteen minutes later.

By the time Mandy and I entered the kitchen and joined Mrs. Waters, I was ready for a third glass of milk.

“You’re really going through the milk pretty fast, Dee Dee.”

“I know, Mrs. Waters. Somehow I’m really thirsty tonight.”

“Are you like that at your house?” Mandy asked.

“Not a whole lot,” I answered, which is true.

I don’t bring water bottles with me to school. I’m mostly learning, which is good. I get thirsty at lunch, but nothing like tonight.

“Are you girls having a good time?” Mrs. Waters asked when I finished taking my first bite of spaghetti.

I let Mandy answer for us because I had food in my mouth. Another thing Lester and I were taught was you should never talk with your mouth full while you’re eating because that is rude.

“Yes, we are,” Mandy told her mother.

“That’s why Dee Dee’s here,” her mother said.

“True that,” Mandy agreed.

Minutes later, there was no more spaghetti since the three of us ate everything, and there was no sign for leftovers, from what I saw. That didn’t surprise me, I told myself. Since the night had just started almost an hour ago, it didn’t take long for our first movie. Disney movies are fun.

“mom, Dee Dee tells me Lester is doing the same thing we are tonight.”

“Did he go to the theater?” Mrs. Waters asked when the last of the garlic bread disappeared.

“No. They voted for old movies,” I answered, remembering what Lester said.

“Some of them are fun,” Mrs. Waters told us.

“I still rather stick with Disney,” I replied.

I have seen a couple of old movies, but I never cared for those. Cinderella ended when Mandy pushed PLAY once again. We didn’t get to the other movie. I was starting to feel sick to my stomach. Probably from drinking all of that milk all at once, I told myself.

That’s when I spoke up.

“Mandy, is that all right that I use your restroom?”

“Sure. You don’t need to ask. You don’t look so good. Is anything wrong?”

“I feel like I need to throw up.”

“Let me help you,” Mandy volunteered.

What a true friend she is to me.

“Let Mom know if you need anything. Do you think you want to call your mom?”

“I’m starting to think so.”

“Sorry our evening didn’t last long,” I added.

“This isn’t your fault, Dee Dee.”

What Mandy said was true, but tonight I was having second thoughts. Mandy left me alone in the bathroom and I could hear her tell Mrs. Waters what happened.

I stayed in the bathroom a few more minutes. If I was calling Mom, it wouldn’t do any good to take a pill before I left. Actually Mrs. Waters had been nice enough to make the call for me, which was understandable. Once I entered the living room, Mandy told me Mom was on her way over.

“At least we had a good time until this happened,” Mandy said as she took the disk out and into its regular spot.

“That’s true. Maybe next time would be better,” I said.

“Let’s hope so.”

Mom came less than fifteen minutes. She was able to help me with my things.

“Thank you for letting Dee Dee stay over,” Mom said.

“It was our pleasure, Tiffany. Dee Dee drank three glasses of milk all at once, so this was the answer you’re looking for.”

“Thank you for telling me, Jenny. We’ll talk with you again soon.”

“Sorry the evening was ruined,” I told Mom as we walked down the driveway.

“These things do happen. Promise me something.”

“What?”

“That you won’t think of drinking three glasses of milk all at once in the future.”

“I’ll do my best.”

That was the only thing I could think of to say.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, I was sending Lester a few text messages. Mom was having a short visit in town, so it was okay with her I stay home. Once Mom drove out of the driveway, I saw Lester replied. Here’s what he told me:

‘Hi, Dee Dee. I hope you and Mandy had fun with your movie night. I heard about what happened at Mandy’s. These things happen, but I’m happy you’re feeling better. Movie night was fun for me also.’

When I finished reading this, I replied back:

‘Hi, Lester. I’m sorry you felt bad for me, and I appreciate that. At least you were able to hear what happened to me. Mandy thought that was funny you and a few of your friends were at movie night also. I’d have to agree.’

Then he replied back:

‘Of course I care about you, Dee Dee. You’re all I have.’

After I read that message, I felt tears coming down. Boy, do I hate it when I feel tears. I normally don’t cry, but somehow this message did. I hadn’t replied back yet, but here’s more what Lester was telling me:

‘Dee Dee, why would Mandy think it was funny I was doing the same thing you were? I’m sure there were a lot of other people out there who did their own movie night, so that’s normal.’

‘I know, Lester. Mom is in town for a while, so I get to stay home by myself.’

‘That’s cool, Dee Dee. When Mom told me about your movie night, what type of movies did you watch?’

‘Mom helped us pick out a couple of movies. Mandy and I were in the mood for Disney, so we agreed on two movies. We thought Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty were the nest choices. It turned out Mom was right. In case you were wondering, Mandy and I didn’t have any brats coming in and bugging us.’

Lester replied back:

‘Ha, ha. That was a good one about brats. My friends and I didn’t have many interruptions. The first movie we watched was American Graffiti. A lot of the guys had never seen that movie before, but they liked it. Were you and Mandy able to sit through both movies or just one?’

‘Mandy and I watched both. If you don’t count my getting sick in the end, we still had fun.’

What I just told Lester was true. When things like this happens, it ruins the fun out of it, which is no good at all.

‘I like hearing that, Dee Dee. Since my friends liked American Graffiti so much, we might watch again.’

‘Always good to hear that, isn’t it? Next time I get to do another movie night with Mandy, she’s coming over here. Always good to switch back and forth, you know.’

‘I know, Dee Dee. Movie night can be fun sometimes for most people, and it works for you and me for sure.’

‘I know. I’ve go to go, Bro. It’s nice to catch up on the movie nights we did. Hope to hear from you again soon.’

What I just told my older brother was true. I do enjoy talking with him, and that makes me smile.


	5. Chapter 5

I got together with Mandy the next day. We talked about what happened at her house.

“Mandy, I’m sorry that I ruined our sleepover,” I kept apologizing. 

“That’s fine, Dee Dee. These things happen. Do you want to make up for it?” Mandy asked.

“Not necessary. Mom said it wasn’t my fault, but somehow I don’t agree with her.”

“Of course it isn’t your fault, Dee Dee. Don’t keep blaming yourself.”

I know she and Mom had a good point, but somehow I keep blaming myself. As a lot of people say, everyone thinks differently, and I’m one of them.

“Maybe in the future, when we do our next sleepover and movie night, it’s my turn,” I told Mandy.

“That’s fine with me. It’s always a good idea to take turns. Maybe we’ll do another Disney theme or something else, but there’s plenty of time to think about it.”

That was something both of us agreed.

At least this agreement was worth sharing with Mom for sure. I usually don’t ride the school bus to my house, but somehow it’s a lot better than throwing up in front of the other children. That’s why I prefer riding in the car. Mom was busy, so she couldn’t pick me up, so Mandy’s mom did the job. I let myself in the house, but Mandy’s mom stayed to make sure I was inside safely.

I normally don’t do this, but I sometimes watch the news on television with my mother, but with the election coming up, my teacher recommended that we watch the debates with our parents so we can get a good idea on what the candidates have in mind when one of them is elected. The reason my class and I have to do this is because we would get extra credit when the election is over, and a lot of parents seemed to like that, including Mom.

I was home for only about an hour and a half, because that’s when Mom arrived home. At least I’ve learned to cook on my own, so I was in the kitchen when Mom walked in.

“Hello, honey,” Mom greeted me when I began to turn on the oven.

“Good evening, Mom. How was your day?”

“It went well, thank you,” she answered.

“Good. So did I. Mom, there’s something I want to share with you.” 

“You know you can tell me anything that’s on your mind since I’m your mother.”

Duh, I told myself but didn’t bother saying that out loud, and I didn’t want to hurt her feelings. At least Mom’s feelings don’t get hurt easily like most people.

“Let me undress first, and you can tell me once we sit down to eat.”

“Okay. Tonight is soup and sandwiches. How does that sound to you?”

“That’s fine, Dee Dee.”

Mom’s bedroom isn’t very far from the kitchen, so it makes it easy for her to get to the kitchen when she needs to. I headed to the panty to see what flavors of soup we should have tonight.

I decided on vegetable soup. What I made for dinner tonight, I do find soup and sandwiches very simple. I really haven’t learned how to cook fancy meals, so U let Mom do that. I began to set the table after wiping off the table. The soup and our sandwiches were ready once Mom joined me in the kitchen.

Mom didn’t sit down immediately because she wanted to help herself with some wine. Once she poured half of a glass, she sat down and said, “You may tell me what’s on your mind now.”

So I began.

“Mandy and I were talking about movie night. I kept apologizing about my getting sick in the end, but she didn’t seem to care much.”

“Is that all you have to say?” Mom asked.

I did see Mom had a confused look on her face.

“There’s more. I had agreed with Mandy the next time we get together again will be here. We might do another theme or Disney again. That was what I wanted to tell you.”

“There’s no need to keep apologizing, dear. Whatever you girls decide on, that’s fine with me.”

“Glad you’re fine with that, Mom. You are the best mother Lester and I ever had.”

“Thank you for telling me that, Dee Dee. That’s the nicest thing I’ve heard from you recently.”

“No problem, Mom. I thanked Mrs. Waters for the ride when she dropped me off.”

“Good. There are several children out there in the world who aren’t as lucky as you and Lester are.”

“You didn’t have to tell me, Mom.”

“Did you do your homework yet?”

“No, but I’ll go do it when I’m done with the dishes.”

“I’ll do the dishes tonight,” Mom offered.

“Okay.”

Then I headed upstairs and began my homework.


	6. Chapter 6

Within the next couple of days or so, I received a text message from Summer Delvecchio. Summer was this one girl my family and friends met when we were in New York for Christmas. Here’s what Summer said:

‘Hi, Dee Dee. I just wanted to say hello since it’s been a while. Hope you are doing well. Hope to hear from you soon.’

From what Summer just said was true. It’s been so long since we both talked, so I thought I would let her know about the movie night Mandy and I had.

I replied:

‘Hi, Summer. It’s good to hear from you again. I was just starting to think about you. Yes, I am good. I do have something to share with you, that’s for sure. I can share if you’re interested.’

That’s when I sent the message when I finished. Another few minutes or so later, Summer did reply:

‘Let’s get caught up on what’s been going on in our lives. What is it you want to share with me?’

‘A friend of mine and I decided to have a sleepover. Actually, it was a combination of sleepover and movie night.’

‘That sounds like a lot of fun, Dee Dee. What type of movies did you and your friend watch?’

‘We watched Cinderella and Beauty and the Beast. My mom helped us pick out the movies. Something else was weird.’

‘What’s the weird part of your movie night?’

I could tell by the conversation I had with Summer, she really was interested in my movie night story with Mandy.

‘I found out from my mom that Lester and his friends were doing the same thing the same night I was. My friend I just told you about happens to be my best friend.’

‘I found out from my mom that Lester and his friends were doing the same thing the same night I was. My friend I just told you about happens to be my best friend.’

‘That’s awesome, Dee Dee. That does sound weird to me what you just told me. Lester’s your brother, right?’

‘Yes. You met Lester when we were in New York.’

I was reminding Summer about Lester.

‘That’s right. I almost forgot about him. Where did this movie night take place?’

‘My friend’s house. We had to cancel the sleepover.’

‘Why did you cancel? Did something go wrong that it was canceled?’

I could tell by her message Sumner sounded confused when I mentioned it. So ended up explaining why.

‘That’s no good. Maybe the next time you and your friend do this again, it would be better than this one.’

I didn’t respond immediately to Summer, but at the same time I got one from Lester.

Here’s what Lester said:

‘Hi, Sis. I heard about the movie night you and Mandy had.’

Then I replied back to Summer:

‘I sure hope the next one would be better, Summer. She and I take turns.’

‘That makes sense, Dee Dee. Why don’t you tell my why it was canceled?’

‘I’m getting there.’

Then I replied to Lester:

‘When did you talk with Mom?’

‘Just yesterday. Sorry to hear what happened.’

‘I somehow happen to think it’s my fault, Lester.’

‘No, it’s not. You don’t need to blame yourself.’

Then I received Summer’s message.

‘Summer, sorry about the short delay. My brother is on right now, but I can still talk with you.’

‘I don’t mind at all. I’m afraid I have to put you on hold for a while.’

‘That’s okay.’

And Summer returned about ten or fifteen minutes later.

‘Sorry, Lester. You aren’t the only one I’m talking with right now. I’m on with Summer. You do remember her, don’t you?’

‘Not really.’

‘Oh. I do feel a lot better but I still blame myself for ruining the fun at Mandy’s.’

‘Will you get that out of your system, Sis? It’s already in the past, so you need to put that behind you. Did Mandy say anything?’

When he finished saying that, I told him all Mandy said not to apologize. It looks like Lester is agreeing with Mandy.

‘Sorry I took a long time, Dee Dee. Do you remember me saying I’m diabetic?’

‘I think so, but I don’t remember or not. I am no diabetic, but I do have car sickness. I don’t remember if I mentioned that or not.’

‘That’s no fun. I actually happen to be a good traveler, but I don’t get sick when I’m from somewhere else. That ruins the fun of it. Being diabetic isn’t easy.’

‘Lester, I enjoyed talking with you. I did hear you and a few friend of yours did the same thing Mandy and I did. At least you had a good time.’

‘You and I already talked about my movie night with my friends, Sis. It was opposite from yours, but I’m too old to have a sleepover.’

‘I know. You’re only a college kid.’

‘Duh. You don’t need to remind me. I’m going to sign off in a minute or so. Tell Summer hello for me.’

‘I will. You sound like Jay and Norman when you say that.’

‘You got that right. Have you heard from them recently?’

‘Nope, but thanks for asking.’

‘No problem. Talk with you again soon, Sis.’

That’s when we ended our talk. Then I went back to Summer.

‘Sorry about that, Summer. I wanted to say good – bye to Lester since he wanted to end the conversation with me.’

‘That’s okay, Dee Dee. You haven’t yet told me about canceling the sleepover you and your friend had.’

‘I know I haven’t, but I’m getting to that now.’

‘You said that earlier, but I’d like to hear what went wrong.’

So I finally told her.

‘Sorry about that. At least you’re better, it’s a good sign you still don’t have it.’

‘I know. Do you and your friends ever do movie night or what?’

‘Sometimes, but it’s been a while. What’s your friend’s name?’

‘Mandy. Why do you ask?’

‘I was just curious, that’s all.’

‘I understand. By the way, Lester says hi.’

‘Thanks. Tell him hi back.’

‘I will.’

That’s when Summer and I decided now was a good stopping place.

‘Take care, Dee Dee.’

‘Same to you, Summer.’

After that, my cell phone needed to be charged, so I did. Then I walked downstairs. That’s when Mom saw me enter the kitchen. She was making dinner.

“What are we having?” I greeted my mother.

Mom gave a little jump, but I didn’t mean to scare her.

“We’re having chicken, carrots, mashed potatoes, apples, and blueberry muffins.”

“Yum. That sounds delicious.”

“Thank you, dear. What have you been doing?” Mom asked as she turned the stove on.

Tonight we were having cooked carrots, and I happen to like cooked carrots.’

“I was talking with Lester and Summer.”

“I almost forgot about her. How is she doing?”

“She’s god. I told her about the movie night I had with Mandy.”

“Did she like hearing about that?” Mom asked.

“Yes, but in the end she felt bad for me.”

“Friends do that, you know.”

“That’s true, Mom. Lester told me that you mentioned movie night.”

“I did. He asked about you, so that’s why I told him.”

“I still think it’s my fault I got sick while at Mandy’s, and Lester told me it’s all in the past and leave it behind.”

“At least he gave you good advice,” Mom said, and added, “and you are very lucky to have him as your brother.”

“I know, Mom. We both agree that you and Dad were good parents.”

Mom took that as a compliment. At this time Dad isn’t here with us anymore. To tell the truth, he died in his sleep about six or seven years ago. He was healthy, but we still don’t understand how that happened, and we miss him very much. Then Mom and I gave each other a hug.


End file.
